


Superpowers (I Know You Have Them Too)

by HelenHuntress



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Grace has something to reveal to Anissa (summary sucks but the title speaks for itself)





	Superpowers (I Know You Have Them Too)

_Grace: Hey, can you come over tonight?_

_There’s something I need to tell you_

 

_Anissa: Yeah sure. I’ll be there by 8_

 

Anissa stared at the seven-worded sentence that brought her anxiety for the rest of the day as she stood in front of the door to Grace’s apartment. She was worried that Grace was having second thoughts about their relationship. Granted, they’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks- after being a gay mess and attempting to ask Grace out properly, Grace just laughed it off and asked her out instead.

“Alright Pierce, you’ve fought drug dealers and sketchy gang members, this should be a walk in the park,” Anissa reassured herself. “C’mon, you can take on guys with guns and knives but you can’t talk to your girlfriend? Do better, me.”

She still couldn’t bring herself to knock on the door, so when Grace opened the door, she smirked at her and asked, “How long have you been standing there?”

“O- only a couple of minutes,” Anissa said bashfully. Grace let out a small chuckle and pulled Anissa closer and kissed her. Anissa smiled into the kiss and whispered, “Hey.”

Grace smiled softly back, “Hey to you too. Come on in. I ordered your favorite take-out from that restaurant.” They both went in and sat on the worn couch Grace had. “So, what are we feeling? Comedy? Action? Your dreaded romance?”

“Hey some romance movies are good,” Anissa said as she swatted Grace’s shoulder. “Let’s just continue with _Friends_. I still can’t believe you haven’t watched a single episode before I showed it to you.”

“In my defense, I didn’t watch that much TV as a kid,” Grace chuckled. She handed Anissa a box of food and grabbed the remote.

“Yeah, but c’mon babe. It’s _Friends_. Everyone and their mothers watched Friends,” she scooted closer to Grace. The taller woman put her arm around Anissa as she took a bite of the eggroll Anissa offered to her. “Ugh Rachel is so pretty. She deserves so much better than Ross’s complaining ass, like Monica. She’s the better Geller sibling.”

“You’re just saying that because they’re your ship,” Grace stated amusedly. She reached over and grabbed her box of food and placed it on her lap.

“Because it’s a good ship,” Anissa grumbled. Grace chuckled, admiring how Anissa was being adorable. They continued to eat and watch TV, and Grace became more nervous with each passing minute. She was nervous about telling Anissa her big secret, and she felt bad for knowing Anissa’s already. Once they finished up all the food, they watched TV until the episode ended then Grace moved to pause it.

“Ok, it’s time for me to tell you the thing.” Grace bit her lip nervously.

“Well, alright. W- what is it?” Anissa wringed her hands nervously.

Grace could easily see the oncoming heartbreak in her girlfriend’s eyes so she reassured her. “Hey, I’m not breaking up with you, but the thing I’m about to tell you might change everything.” She could see Anissa relax for a moment before she became guarded again.

“What is it? Is it those homophobic dickheads again? I swear I will kick their asses.”

Grace smiled at Anissa’s fiery reaction. “No, the last time they bothered the bar or me was when you defended me. Thanks for that again. But umm, if we’re gonna continue this relationship, I have to tell you something about me.”

“Ok you’re kinda scaring me Grace. Just hit me with it. I promise I won’t overreact.” Anissa reassured Grace and rubbed her knee affectionately.

“Ok,” Grace said as she got up and paced around then sat on the coffee table. “So you know about Wonder Woman yeah?” Upon Anissa’s nod, Grace continued, “Well, everyone knows that she’s isn’t exactly from… here. And… it just so happens that I… am from there. And I might have some special abilities just like her.”

“Th- that’s a lot to take in, Grace,” Anissa replied. “And- so that’s why you healed quicker than normal that night!” Grace nodded reluctantly. “Oh my god! That’s great!” She got up from the couch to hug Grace.

“Um, this is the total opposite reaction than what I thought was gonna happen,” Grace let out a nervous chuckle but hugged her back. “I thought you would be angry.”

“Why would I be angry? My girlfriend is a total badass!” Anissa grinned goofily. “While we’re on the subject of secrets, I have to tell you something too.”

“Babe, I already know that you’re Thunder.”

Anissa pulled back from their embrace. “How-“

“You’re forgetting where I work at has weekly costume night. Plus, I’d recognize that ass anywhere,” Grace smirked.

"Such a romantic," Anissa rolled her eyes. "Wow, so that conversation from the first time at the bar. You talked about being lonely while saving the world, were you talking about yourself?"

"Well, believe it or not, my life doesn't revolve around barkeeping. My daytime job includes reading comics and kicking ass. I didn’t have time for anything else or anyone else that matters, until you."

"Why haven't anyone heard of you or seen you?" She asked confusedly.

"I don't go by a secret identity, Thunder, I just kick ass and then move on to the next distressed citizen. Also, I do it in alleyways or blind spots where barely anyone is around.”

“So what powers do you have?”

“Super strength, fast healing, and great durability and endurance.” At that last power, Grace winked at Anissa, who blushed profusely. “So now you know about me, what’re your abilities?”

“I just recently found out about my powers so I’m not really sure. For sure though, I have super strength and some sort of shock wave power. That’s actually how I saved you that night after those dicks attacked you. I’ve been investigating the source of my powers and stuff too, but I haven’t found anything concrete. There’s my suspicions that my grandad got experimented on but I don’t have any evidence of foul play yet. I’ve talked to my dad about him but then he started getting all weird so-“

Anissa got interrupted by a pair of lips that cut her off. She stared wide-eyed until she relaxed against Grace. They kissed for a few more seconds before Grace pulled away. “You’re cute when you’re nervous and rambling.”

The shorter girl blushed and pushed Grace playfully. “You’re a jerk. But seriously, show me your powers,” she grinned. Her grin was short-lived as she yelped and got lifted up in the air. “Whoa! Grace give me a little warning next time!” She laughed hysterically.

“Sorry babe! Just wanted to show off,” she grinned as she looked up at Anissa. She held Anissa up with one hand while Anissa tried to balance. “I can switch up to one finger with you’d like.”

“Ooo that’s just an innuendo waiting to happen,” Anissa snickered. Grace gently brought her down and blushed furiously. “What? Can’t take what you dish out, Choi?”

“Oh, I can. I was just caught off guard,” Grace cleared her throat. “It feels so good to be completely honest with you.” She took both of Anissa’s hands and grinned as she leaned down to press her forehead against Anissa’s.

“Yeah, it does,” she replied, grinning too. “What are we gonna do now? Now with our powers.”

Grace grinned as she got down on one knee and held Anissa’s left hand, turning semi-serious. “Anissa Pierce, will you be my partner as a crime-fighting power couple?”

“You’re such a dork,” Anissa rolled her eyes. “But, yes. Let’s save the world together, baby.” She pulled Grace up and kissed her long and passionately. The kisses grew more intense and the next thing Anissa knew, she was being carried by Grace and her neck was attacked by Grace’s lips.

Grace abruptly stopped and stared into Anissa’s eyes now that they were both eye-leveled. “More _Friends_?”

Anissa stared at her incredulously. “If you don’t stop playing.” She said in mock anger.

Grace chuckled and kissed her hard again. “Bedroom then?”

“Uh, yes.” Anissa said matter-of-factly, “I actually want to test your endurance,” she bit lip in anticipation.

Grace shivered as her eyes dilated. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” She carried Anissa into her bedroom as she smiled at Anissa’s soft giggle.

_At least it’ll be a death worth having._

 


End file.
